The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a case flange therefor.
An engine case assembly for a gas turbine engine includes multiple cases that are secured to one to another at an external flange joint. The multiple cases facilitate installation of various internal gas turbine engine components such as a diffuser assembly, rotor assemblies, vane assemblies, combustors, seals, etc. Each external flange joint includes flanges that extend radially outwardly from an outer surface of the outer engine case.
The multiple external bolted flange joints have a specific fatigue life and may provides a potential leak path.